


that one deal with the devil

by savage_matchmaker



Series: That One Deal with the Devil [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Demon Summoning, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Psychological Drama, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-04-09 07:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savage_matchmaker/pseuds/savage_matchmaker
Summary: Wendy has the vague feeling that she's forgotten something. But she's sure that the candles, the paper, and the virgin blood will suffice. Maybe she needs more chalk..._____In this fanfic, this 00's Wendy represents all of us tired-of-life fangirls/fanboys, by making a deal with a demon to get magically transported to a multi-fandom world.This fic's fandom is Gravity Falls, the next part in the series will be another fandom





	1. Prologue-a demon's fart

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be an attempt at humor, fantasy and (why not) romance. As always, feedback is welcome and any sort of sign that people actually read this would be appreciated...

It was a sunny day when Wendy Darling made the mistake of deciding that summoning a demon would be fun. She was very careful in her preparations, making sure not to skip any stages or neglect any important side of her ritual, collecting candles of great quality and virgin's blood of the finest kind. Finally, she drew a nice, big, clear pentagram on the ground of her garage and summoned her own personal demon.

The ground split in half and flames reached out like hands grabbing the edge of the cliff. It turned out that they really were hands and soon the demon climbed out of his pit and stretched.

“So stiff--” he whined, popping his ankles and his 6 wings' elbows. “What is thy bidding puny, insolent mortal?” he sighed.

“I haven't really thought about that,” the girl admitted.

She pondered for a second and then decided.

“Please transport me to a multi-fandom fantasy world.” she declared.

The demon rolled his shoulders, popping all 3 of them.

“Thy wish is my order, indolent girl. In accordance with Article 3 filed under Order 6 from the Collarbone Accords, I have complete control over your soul after your death, but I may not interfere with your lifespan more than you wish me to.” he morosely told her, then snapped his fingers and he was gone in a puff of dubiously-smelling smoke.

Wendy breathed in and sneezed. She was pretty sure that that was a demon's fart. She blinked her tears out of her eyes and when she opened them, she found herself in an open meadow next to what seemed to be a startled Multi-Bear.

She smiled as the creature, frightened, scattered away.

This was going to be fun. She could barely contain her fangirling.


	2. I'll just crash here, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy crashes at the Mistery Shack

Wendy wandered for a few hours in the darkening forest, expecting the excitement to jump at her from the nearest bush. But she was disappointed to notice that the creatures seemed to be afraid of her.

Goddammit, demon. You're scaring all the danger away.

She sighed and leaned against the trunk of a tree. She was beginning to get bored when she noticed a light flickering in the distance. Longing for a change of scenery, Wendy quickened her pace until she reached a clearing with a worn-down building in the middle of it. A sign on its roof spelled “Mystery hack”, the “S” having slid down the roof a tad lower.

Finally. Wendy sighed and she walked towards the shack. She knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes before a glitter-covered Mabel opened the door. She looked a bit confused for a second.

“Hi. I'm Wendy.” the newcomer said, extending her hand in greeting.

“I'm Mabel.” the 12-year-old grinned.

“Who's at the door, Mabel?” ringed a voice from inside the shack, and her brother appeared in the doorway.

“Hi, I'm Wendy and I'm lost.”

“Could you give us a second..?” inquired Dipper before pulling his sister back and whispering something.

“-but you froze the shapeshifter!” argued Mabel.

Dipper shushed her, but she ignored him while he once again whispered something.

“-he couldn't have done that on its own! Plus, she hasn't attacked me!” said the sister, who then deemed Wendy inoffensive and invited her inside.

The older girl thanked her host and walked inside, looking around her in awe. It was just like on Netflix! But the smell... she hadn't expected that. It was something between old food and a desiccating animal. Beautiful.

She once again thanked the small girl.

“Don't worry, I'll leave first thing tomorrow, but it's really dark outside and I needed a place to crash.”

“Where you from, Wendy?” asked Dipper. “I haven't seen you around before.”

“It's really far, you wouldn't have heard of it.”

The boy frowned and squinted his eyes. Wendy could sense his suspicion. She vaguely wondered if he, too, could smell the demon on her. Damn that underworld creature and its farts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's really hard for me to capture the actual personality of the characters, so any kind of criticism is more than welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, 6 months since the last update,, it's been that long?  
> //
> 
> the action is set before the second season finale

When Wendy woke up that morning, she was assaulted by a multitude of sensations, the most predominant informing her that something moldy was burning. The second strongest one was that the base of the couch she was sleeping on was on fire.

She screeched and fell of the settee, when 'Grunkle' Stan emerged in a glorious state of undress, brandishing a fire extinguisher. He pushed the lever, but a wave of sparkles showered the carpet instead of whatever was supposed to be in it.

“Dammit, I thought it'd be funny at the time,” muttered Mabel from behind her uncle.

That was when Uncle Ford appeared with a _real_ fire extinguisher and put out the fire. Wendy was so overwhelmed by excitement that she wasn't even fangirling anymore.

“I swear it caught fire on its own,” stated Wendy.

“Yeah, it does that sometimes,” shrugged Stan before letting himself drop unceremoniously into the armchair previously occupied by the girl and turning on the TV.

Wendy noticed the twins nudging each other and muttering insistently. An idea suddenly struck her.

“I've heard that this town has some really strange stuff going on. Could you guys show me around?” she asked the two.

“Of course!” answered Dipper excitedly, before correcting himself. “I mean, yeah, sure.”

Barely containing herself, Wendy gestured to the door.

“Let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys im not sure if i should continue this. pls comment if you want me to
> 
> otherwise ig ill just go on hiatus for a while again on this one fic

**Author's Note:**

> Any, suggestions?  
> hit that comment button!  
> |  
> |  
> v


End file.
